


A Prayer to Maria-sama

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumi says a prayer to Maria-sama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prayer to Maria-sama

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Prayer to Maria-sama  
> Challenge: Challenge 2~Prayer  
> Word Count: 161  
> Character: Yumi
> 
> written for a challenge in a community that no longer exists

The young girl with pigtails stood in front of Maria-sama with hands clasped in prayer. It seemed mere routine to do this every morning; sometimes the prayer was serious, otherwise it was just something said. Today it was a mix of both.

"Maria-sama, You are blessed to be the Mother of God. Grant me the courage to do well in school and to do as God would wish of me. Protect my family at home and keep safe my Oneesama. I want to try to live up to Oneesama's ideals today in my work. Watch over all of us here under your guidance. Your heart contains all the beauty in the world and the silent but powerful gift your Son offered to all of us. Please grant my petition as you see fit. Amen."

A final bow of her head in respect to the statue and Yumi looked up and turned, ready to greet whomever was coming along the path this time.


End file.
